It's Not Fair
by Williebadger618
Summary: Three-Shot: All Mabel wants is to hang with her brother, but ever since Great Uncle Ford came in the picture, she has been feeling left out. This leads Mabel into thinking everything that has happened in the weeks of Ford's reappearance. Will Mabel ever tell Dipper how she feels, or will she face facts on her own and realize that she isn't good enough to be a Mystery Twin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Short one-shot for all of you, taking place in the middle of Season 2. Enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

It's Not Fair

 **Mabel's POV:**

"Hey Dipper!" I said as I entered into our shared bedroom. "Wanna go play a board game or head into town for a bit? Maybe go hang out with Wendy and her friends?" I asked.

"Oooh. That sounds like a lot of fun, but I can't. Great Uncle Ford and I are going on a mystery hunt! We're going to search for Bigfoot." Dipper said as he finished packing up his bag and placing it on his shoulders.

"But, I thought we were going to search for Bigfoot this weekend." I said, feeling a little hurt.

"I know we were, but Great Uncle Ford suggested we go today, so I jumped on the opportunity. Maybe this weekend we can search for those fairies you have been wanting to search for." My brother suggested before leaving the room.

"Maybe." I said, my voice sounding a little half-hearted although my brother didn't realize.

"I'll see you later Mabes. When I get back, we can watch tv or something." He said. He didn't give me a chance to reply; he just walked out of the room.

"Sure..." I said in loneliness. I then walk over to my side of the room and sat on my bed; my head hitting the headboard. I felt angry, depressed, empty; like I didn't even matter to Dipper anymore. It almost felt like I didn't exist. If he blew me off today to go on a mystery hunt with Ford, there is a high possibility he will blow me off this weekend. The weekend after that. Maybe the rest of the summer. I felt the waterworks begin to surface towards my eyes, yet I fought back to keep them from falling. No matter how much I'm hurt, I'm not going to cry about it.

At least not yet.

After some time, I began to feel betrayed. Since Dipper started hanging with Ford, it felt as a punishment for not trusting him a few weeks back. For all I knew, Dipper lost all of his trust from me and gave it all to the author. As stated in the six-fingered hands' journal; trust no one. I feel like Dipper doesn't trust me.

I heard laughter from the world outside my window. Curious, I sit up on my knees of the bed and take a glance. There went my brother and my Great Uncle Ford out into the wilderness, arms around the other's shoulder. Dipper and I used to be like that.

I witnessed how the two of them were talking about a potential plan as to how to search for the creature. We used to do that.

Not wanting to look anymore, I flop back onto my bed and shift positions so I am laying on my left side. I knew for a fact that me and Dipper's sibling bond was beginning to diminish. Just thinking about it made me bring tears to my eyes. I didn't fight back this time. I was too hurt. I let them fall down. I wouldn't stop.

 **-=0=-**

Time passed and they returned.

I had stopped sobbing about ten minutes before they got back. I was still sitting on my bed, still feeling miserable. He moved on without a care in the world since Ford arrived, but I don't have the courage to do so. Dipper doesn't trust me like he did earlier this summer and it was all because I didn't hit the _stupid_ button like he said to. I don't want to move on. I don't want to face facts. I don't want to feel left out.

I just want my brother back.

I want to hang around him. I want to go on mystery hunts with him. I want it to be like the great summer days Dipper and I have had in the weeks we've been in Gravity Falls. We haven't had a chance to actually do any of this stuff since Ford's arrival. I'm feeling jealous. Really jealous that I wish to just go and confront him about this.

I even thought about tracking down the time-travel guy and taking his time machine and going back to prevent Ford from even returning. But I knew doing that wouldn't make me feel better.

Wiping away the remainder of my tears, I heard the stairs creaking as weight was being pushed upon them. A short time afterwards, my brother enters our shared bedroom after a long day of mystery hunting. He walks directly over to his side of the room and quickly unpacks his bag. He seemed in a rush, but at least he had the curtesy to acknowledge me, although he doesn't make direct eye-contact.

"Hi." I say, voice still cracking from my earlier distress. He still never realized that I was hurt; someone should go up to him and put on his listening ears. "How was the-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Sorry Mabel, but I don't have time to talk. Ford and I were able to retrieve evidence we found in the woods, so he and I are going to analyze it and see if it belongs to Bigfoot or another creature. This will be the best breakthrough ever, especially with the author's' help."

"How long will that take?" I question.

"I'm not sure. But I'll be up to bed later on. Okay?"

"Yeah." I respond half-hearted.

Finally, as if a fairy sprinkled its magic dust over him, he questions my actions. "Is everything okay Mabel? You seem down."

I knew he had to leave and I was still upset with everything that has happened in the weeks since Fords appearance. I wanted to be truthful with him and let out all of my emotions; letting him know how I feel, but I didn't. I would hide them until I can't contain it. I told him everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Dipper studied my actions for a good solid minute, but then shrugged if off and exiled back to the main floor without any other words directed towards me.

I lay back down and the water works were resurfacing again. I should have just told him, but I didn't want Great Uncle Ford to be suspicious. Maybe I should just face facts; I will never be as smart as Dipper is. I don't have what it takes to go on the mystery hunts with Ford; I'll mess up and act all goofy. I'm too childish to go on hunts with the two of them.

I'm just not good enough.

I close my eyes as I let sleep consume my body while letting the tears soak my pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. See you guys later.**

 **-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I can't believe I left you all hanging after over a month since I last updated this story. My sincere apologies. Anyways, here's the continuation of _It's Not Fair_. Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV:**

I walked down the stairs of the Mystery Shack and entered into the gift shop where, of course, Dipper was with Great Uncle Ford. They appeared to be working on a machine, which did not appear to be familiar towards me. Both were focused and on task. Seeing this, I figured my brother wouldn't acknowledge my presents. Suddenly, I received a horrible pain in my stomach. My eyes were dwelling up with tears and they were beginning to burn. It pained me to see them together, hanging out like Dipper and I use to do. Ever since Great Uncle Ford came in the picture, my brother has been too preoccupied with him. The last time we hung out was before the whole portal shenanigan. I wish I could have one day where we could hang out; just us siblings. Bring us back to the good days...but I think those are long gone now.

"Hey Mabel! It's been a while since I've seen you. What's up?" Dipper said. This is odd; he barely even looked at me earlier today up in our bedroom. Why all of a sudden a change in his actions? I only shrugged in response and right away, he went right back to work with his eyes glued to the machine. Honestly, this is not how I want to continue this summer. I've had enough of the cold shoulders and the lack of brotherly compassion. I want my brother back and I want him to hang around me! NOT GREAT UNCLE FORD! It was time to make my move.

"Dipper can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone?" This caught Dipper's attention. He stopped what he was doing for a moment, but went right back to work. AGAIN! At least he had the common curtesy to reply to my inquiry.

"Can it wait, Mabel? I'm sort of in the middle of something here." Dipper replied. Well...that just hurt so bad as if someone punched me right in the stomach. I sniffled a little, but I didn't back down.

"Actually, it can't. It's sort of important." I said. I needed to tell him how I felt. This was driving me crazy. Usually, Dipper would immediately stop what he's doing and come to my aid. A time where I feel awful is when he knows best to comfort me. He's usually a good listener, but I guess my attempts to grab him out of his fantasy world with the author are just not strong enough.

"Well, what I'm doing is sort of important. Whatever you need to discuss, we'll talk about later. But you must leave me be and let me finish this project with Great Uncle Ford." Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE! Is he seriously acting like this? What happened to the Dipper who would always be there for me? I know that this person standing right before my eyes looks like Dipper, but I have no idea who he is. Who is this stranger that I have encountered?

"Yeah...Great Uncle. I'm sure he's a better and great partner than your own twin!" I let out. This was only the beginning of my pain. I had so much more to let out. So much more agony. So much more sorrow. So much more anger. Very rarely do I get upset with my family members and very rarely do they see me mad, but to be honest, Dipper was stirring the pot...and I didn't like it one bit. But what hurt more, was not his lack of responses towards me...it was the response of a certain Grunkle, who should have stayed out of this.

"Mabel, quit being such an immature human being. Do us both a favor and leave us be so we can finish our projects. We don't need a silly, little girl to get in the way of our progress and our findings. Besides, you are as annoying as a fly who hovers around food." That was the last straw. I put my foot down, and I let it all out.

"WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP BACK INTO THE PORTAL AND STAY THERE! BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T IN THE PICTURE, I WOULD STILL HAVE DIPPER!" I yelled, which grabbed both their attentions. Neither one of them was expecting this blowup...I wasn't even expecting those words to fly out of my mouth. This was my anger talking and I had no control of my emotions at the time. I looked at them, teary-eyed, but ran out of the room and of the Shack, not even letting them reply to my outburst. Let them stew...they deserve to feel angry and upset, just how I did. Let's see how they like it.

I ran out into the woods and didn't stop until I saw my marking tree. My marking tree is where I marked all of my future loves I met this summer. It was the only thing giving me support, as I placed my head into my hands. Hurt and sadness flew through my body, like a fast moving river current. However, as with the great presents of agony locked into my person, a faint feeling of guilt was uprising. Did I really mean all of those negative comments I directed to both of them? Did they really deserve all of the nasty things I said? I was too sad to think through what I said. I just wanted to be alone and not have to deal with anyone.

"Shooting Star..." I ignored all the voices inside my head. I knew who called me that, and I knew it was all in my head.

Or so I thought.

"Shooting Star, dry those eyes. I know how things are, so let us compromise." What is he trying to do? Create a nursery rhyme?

"Bill..." I said as I removed my hands from my head. Surely enough, there he was; bright and yellow like a sunny day. But in this case, Bill brings storms of evil down to Earth's soil. "Are you seriously trying to rhyme at a time like this?" I replied hastily.

"Honestly, I mean no harm. But seriously, I will extend my arm" He said as he slowly extended his arm out towards me. What kind of game was he playing? Rock, Paper, Scissors? Thumb war? Arm wrestle? No mood for games. But the game he was suggesting was far worse then I ever expected.

"Why?"

Shooting Star, lets keep this simple and real. Don't fly under my radar. Let's make...A DEAL!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

"NOOO!" I jolted awake while panting up a storm. Alertly, I looked around the room to familiarize my surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place or look abnormal. I was still in the same room, with my same pig, in my same bed. After looking around cautiously for several more minutes, I let out a relieved sigh and unclench the knots which formed in my stomach. Wiping away the last few drops of sweat with my blanket, I lay back down in my bed, facing my brother's side of the room. For a moment, I don't recognize that his bed was abandoned; never touched. It was exactly how it was earlier this evening. I was puzzled; why hasn't he come up?

In the darkness, I lean over to our shared nightstand and reach for Dipper's wristwatch to check the time. I was utterly surprised that the time read 2:47AM, yet annoyed that my twin brother was still with Ford, most likely analyzing the evidence they found earlier. Dipper should not be with the author this late at night. He should be upstairs, in his bed and dreaming about the fantasy wedding between him and Wendy. I didn't care if I had to go to the basement and drag Dipper back upstairs by his sensitive earlobes; he was going to bed and remaining there for the rest of the night.

Leaving the room, I descend down the staircase and enter the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. There, stood the vending machine, yet opened ajar. I took that opportunity to open it and head down the ramp which would lead me to the elevator. This would be the first time I returned to the underground lab since the portal incident few weeks earlier. Meeting the bottom of the ramp, the elevator that Dipper, Soos and I entered into a few weeks ago stood, untouched. I entered, and hit number three, as it took me to my brother and Ford. As I grew closer towards the lab, tight knots formed once again in my stomach and I began to think about the problems that could arise down there. Would there even be a conflict? Will Dipper act resistant as to going to bed? Would the situation unfold similar to my nightmare? Even if that was a possibility, I kept my fingers crossed in hopes that Bill would not show up and not rhyme his words together like infomercials do.

A bigger decision had to be made too; would I admit to both of them how I am feeling about the two of them spending time together? Would I admit to them how I feel left out and betrayed? Would I admit to them that I feel distant towards Dipper and jealous that I am no longer a part of their mystery findings? I think I would only say how I feel only if things go down the drain rapidly. And something tells me that it's a possibility.

I exiled out of the elevator and walked through the familiar room with caution. I could easily hear Dipper and Ford talking about science-y stuff, which automatically grew boring to me. I saw a small opening which lead me to see the two of them with goggles and lab coats on in the next room. I decided to listen in to their conversation and watch them, just incase something important is said about themselves, or more importantly, me.

"Well Dipper, my boy, I think that you and I can easily conclude that this evidence found in the woods is no other than...deer hair." Ford said as he took off his goggles and placed them on a separate counter behind him.

"What a downer. I really thought that it was Bigfoot." Dipper said in disappointment. I'll be honest; I really felt bad for there false discovery, but not as bad as they will feel if and when I tell them about how I'm feeling.

"As do I, Dipper. Anyways, time really got away from us. It's almost 3:00AM." replied Ford as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Is it really that late? Wow; I'm surprised that I'm not even tired. It must be the huge excitement I had about this hair." Dipper stated.

"You might as well get to bed. I should have sent you upstairs a long time ago." Ford replied.

"Yeah. Mabel's probably worried about me." He stated as he took off his lab coat and hung it up on a coat rack.

"Dipper, you should be happy that you got a break from Mabel. Besides, if she were down here, she'd just get in the way." Ford stated. Well, that hurt. I may be silly and lovable, but I know when things are serious. I can totally act all professional and whatnot. All I need is a lab coat, goggles and a beard so I can think with authority. Besides, beards are so much fun to play with and makeover. I should know; I worked with McGucket's beard.

"In all honesty, she probably would. But Mabel could probably help. I actually feel bad; I haven't spent that much time with her." Dipper admitted. Really Dipper, you think? Maybe he's finally witnessing his wrongdoing.

"Remember what we talked about earlier Dipper; time away from Mabel can make you open your eyes to areas of opportunity. Besides, Mabel was suffocating your life and holding you back. Now is the time to actually go and branch out to what you want to do with your life. You don't need Mabel." Well...that hurt me harder than a grappling hook hitting me with a punch of puffy stickers wrapped around my body. Was this all in my head? Did Ford actually mean this? Did Dipper ever agree with Ford about what he said? Boy, do I really hope he didn't.

"I understand. But it is nice to have her around to keep company." He replied.

"Whatever. Don't forget tomorrow we are going to search for Barf Fairies and then next week, the Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions." Ford said.

"Right. Well, I must be on my way to bed." Dipper said.

"Of course my boy. I didn't mean to keep you up so late. Goodnight, Mystery Twin." Ford replied. Mystery twin? Did he just say what I think he just said? I swear, if Dipper says...

"Goodnight, Mystery Twin." Oh, he did not just say that. That's it! I've had my fill! It's time to let out my pain and sorrow.

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I came out from behind my hiding spot. Both Ford and Dipper were surprised I was there and I could honestly tell that they looked like a deer in the headlights; caught red handed.

Ford was the first to speak. "Mabel Pines, what on Earth are you doing down here? You are not allowed down in my lab for any reason whatsoever!"

"Really? My own twin is allowed down here, but I'm not?!" I shouted in anger.

"Yes. Unlike you, he is more mature and takes seriously. You on the other hand, would mess things up and cause us to start all over again. You're too young to understand this type of stuff." Ford retaliated.

"HE AND I ARE EXACTLY THE SAME AGE, FORD!"

"It doesn't matter. You are just too immature to help us."

"I wasn't too young and immature to help MY OWN TWIN BROTHER!" I stated angrily.

"Mabel, please, it's not what it sounds like." Dipper said innocently, but I wouldn't hear it. I let it all out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US DIPPER?!" I said finally.

"What do you mean 'what happened to us'?" He asked calmly.

"MYSTERY HUNTS WAS OUR THING! CONNECTING CLUES ABOUT A MONSTER WAS OUR THING! THE MYSTERY TWINS WAS OUR THING! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE DIPPER!"

"Where is all this coming from?!"

"IT'S ALL GREAT UNCLE FORD'S FAULT!" I said finally.

"MY FAULT?!" He shouted in shock.

"YES! YOUR FAULT!" I replied quickly. IF YOU HAVE NEVER CAME BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS AND IF DIPPER WOULD HAVE NEVER MET YOU, THEN HE AND I WOULD STILL BE HANGING OUT TOGETHER! HE AND I WOULD STILL BE SEARCHING FOR THESE MYSTERIES THAT ARE LOCKED IN THIS TOWN! HE AND I WOULD STILL BE THE MYSTERY TWINS! NOT! YOU! TWO! WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GO BACK IN THAT PORTAL AND STAY THERE ANOTHER THIRTY YEARS!"

"Mabel?!" Dipper said firmly, but I was too flustered and upset to hear what I said. "Calm down!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DIPPER! YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU LOVE SPENDING TIME WITH FORD SO MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH HIM?! YOU TWO GO AND ENJOY YOURSELVES. APPARENTLY, DIPPER'S REAL TWIN DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO HIM ANYMORE!" I yell. Puffs of smoke escape out of my nose and ears as I let my lungs rest after letting out my rage. Dipper and Ford look at me with blank and surprised expressions on their faces. Neither one of them were expecting that blow up. I wasn't expecting those words to fly out of my mouth. Tears flooded down my face a final time. Before I physically left the room, I say one more thing to Dipper.

"Dipper, when you're ready to stop neglecting me and stop spending all this time with Ford and come back to being _my mystery twin,_ then let me know. But, clearly, Ford is a better... _mystery twin..._ then I ever was...because everything Ford said about me...and to my face...is far from a lie.

I turn and walk back to the elevator which will bring me back to ground level, as I leave Dipper and Ford in the basement alone with their thoughts and emotion toying with them.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to add one more section to this. Hope this was worth a wait. See you guys later.**

 **-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. This is the final installment of** ** _It's Not Fair._** **Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV:**

I'm surprised with all of the yelling underground and the obnoxious stomping on the stairs, not once did it wake up Grunkle Stan. He must be a heavy sleepier and I should know; I put Truth Teeth in his mouth while he was sleeping one night. I made to the bedroom and slammed it shut. My force was so strong, that it rattled the bedroom for several seconds. Knowing Dipper, he would immediately come upstairs to try and make things right between us. But after everything I said, I didn't want to speak with him. Before going to my side of the room, I locked the door so Dipper couldn't get in. I'd rather make him sleep on Grunkle Stan's chair in the living room, than have him up here, making matters worse.

I then plop myself onto my bed and rolled into a ball. I was so hurt about everything that happened these past few weeks. Dipper and Ford deserved every word I said to them. Hopefully they will finally understand where I'm coming from and how much pain and sorrow I felt _every time_ I saw them together. My head was pounding due to the constant sobs and sniffles. It was really late at night and I should be fast asleep; not causing chaos and screaming with anger towards the duo.

All alone in the bedroom, my anger slowly diminished. I said what I really wanted to say for a while. Dipper and Ford brought all this upon themselves and started something that I was going to finish. I didn't want Dipper around Ford anymore. I didn't want him to spend endless hours down in the lab with him. Great Uncle or not, Dipper is my brother and I want us to go back to the way things were.

For some time, I thought back to the argument that broke out minutes earlier. Great Uncle Ford claimed I was too immature and too young to help out. Okay, the part when he said I'm too young is a big lie because Dipper and I are exactly the same age! If anything, I'm older than my brother by five minutes. If anyone's too young, it's him; not me. Although, he did have a point when he said I'm immature. Sure, I can act all silly and goofy, but I can be serious. I know when there is a time to goof off and when there is a time to be serious. If they included me, I would have totally taken the excursion seriously. I guess the things Dipper tells Ford makes him believe I am nothing but an annoying, goofball little girl.

I shifted positions so that now, I was laying on my back. My eyes were still damp and my head was still pounding; more violently than earlier. As time progressed, I thought back to what I said to Ford.

 _"IF YOU HAVE NEVER CAME BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS AND IF DIPPER WOULD HAVE NEVER MET YOU, THEN HE AND I WOULD STILL BE HANGING OUT TOGETHER! HE AND I WOULD BE SEARCHING FOR THESE MYSTERIES THAT ARE LOCKED IN THIS TOWN! HE AND I WOULD STILL BE THE MYSTERY TWINS! NOT! YOU! TWO!"_

Thinking back to that outburst, I realized how hurtful that sounded. But not as hurtful as the last part of it.

 _"WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GO BACK INTO THAT PORTAL AND STAY THERE FOR ANOTHER THIRTY YEARS!"_

That crossed the line. Out of everything I could of possibly said, I end up saying _that_ to Ford. Did I really mean that? He was trapped in a different universe for thirty years, and Grunkle Stan did everything he could to bring him back. Now that he's actually here, I knew he wanted to continue his research in Gravity Falls; he is the author of the journals anyway. Why wouldn't he?

As time went by, my anger ceased into pure guilt. Eyes were damp and wetting my pillow in the bedroom. I kept on thinking about what I said to Dipper and Great Uncle Ford, and tried to glue together how hurt they must be. Part of me was saying to go downstairs and make things right between the two and apologize for my outburst. I guess it just struct out because I couldn't contain my feelings any further. But what they said down in the lab really hurt me, which is why I said what I said. The other part of me though, was telling me to remain where I was and let them come up here and sort things out. I felt like they deserved every thing I said.

But maybe they didn't...

A little while later, I was still wide awake when I heard a faint knock at the door. Figuring it was Dipper who wanted to come to bed for the night, or to sort things out with me, I didn't bother to get up. I was still too upset to even talk to him.

"Go sleep on the chair, Dipper." I muffled into my pillow. I'm guessing he didn't hear me when I heard a much more louder knock. I grunted and forced myself to sit up in my bed, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"Go away, Dipper!" I said more clearly and firmly this time. I didn't hear any reply back from the opposite side. My guess was that he heard me and made his way down to the living room. But I was wrong. Was I heard was the fiddling sound of the handle being played with.

"No matter how much you play with the handle, you are absolutely, one hundred percent, not-" It was too late.

"Getting in?" I was really surprised that the person in the doorway was not my brother at all, it was that know-it-all, smart-allic, mystery twin stealing of an uncle. _Great Uncle Ford._

"How did you unlock the door?" I said half hearted.

"Dipper gave me his President's Key." He replied, showing me the evidence. Dismissively, I turn my back to Ford as I hear him sign aloud.

"I get it; you're still mad."

"Uh-duh!" I replied. Not very truthful to myself though.

"Listen, Mabel, do you think you can tell me why you were so angry down in the lab?" Ford replies. I actually wasn't expecting him to say that; I was expecting an apology from him. But I think I could explain why I acted the way I did; the truth never hurts anyone...right?

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you called me young and immature. Maybe it's because you don't trust me because you think I'm gonna mess it up. Maybe it's because you took my brother away from me and put your trust in him, but don't share it with me or Grunkle Stan." I really felt horrible. I just wanted to be with Dipper. Deep down inside, I wanted to make things right, but now I have to live with what I said to both of them. That's when I let out my true feelings. "I...I have this feeling that you're trying to have Dipper all to yourself...you even said it yourself...I was suffocating his life and holding him back. He doesn't need me..." That's when I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. The flood gates opened and I just let it all out.

Unexpectedly, I felt myself getting pulled onto Ford's lap and his arms wrapping around me tightly. He rocked back and forth on the bed, doing everything he can to calm me down. After several minutes, he spoke out and broke the silence.

"Mabel, darling, I'm so sorry I said that stuff. I...I don't know why I said that. Maybe it's because I didn't have Stanley around for most of my adult life. I guess...I guess since Stanley is...what he is...I focused more on spending time with your twin brother. Being around Dipper these past few weeks has made me feel like a kid again and being with my brother. I do miss the connection I have with my own, but I never meant to take Dipper from you. I guess since I spent most of my life independent, I figured Dipper could do the same."

Heavier sobs and tears escaped from my eyes. I can't believe he thought Dipper could handle his life without me. He continued to talk.

"I should have never said any of that stuff to him to fill his mind. I should have never said that stuff about you." He lifts up my head so that I'm looking right as his eyes. "Mabel, you are not immature. You are not young. You are the most bright, optimistic young woman I have ever met. Dipper is very lucky to have you as a twin sister. And I never meant to take him away from you. I'm really sorry for everything, Mabel."

"Great Uncle Ford, it is I who should apologize for my outburst down there. I didn't mean to say that you should go back into the portal for another thirty years. That was really hurtful. It's just...my anger had full control and I didn't realize what I said until I came back up here and...I'm just really sorry."

"I accept your apology, sweetie. I am also very sorry for what I said."

"It's okay, Great Uncle Ford." I said as my eyes began to dry from my heavy sobs. I was so relieved that Ford and I were able to patch things up between us. Now that was one less problem to fix at 3:45AM. There was another incident I had to fix between myself and someone else...I just don't know how smoothly this one will go, compared to me and Great Uncle Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford, do you think Dipper is mad at me for what I said to both of you down in the lab?" I ask him as I look up at him. He cracks a smile before answering.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He says. My stomach drops.

"He's probably fast asleep on the living room chair." I reply.

"Am I?" Someone replies back. Butterflies flew in my stomach as I turned my head and I was able to see Dipper in the doorway this time, with his hands in his pockets. He looked casual, yet I couldn't tell if his eyes were red and puffy...was he crying?

Hesitantly, I say something. "Dipper. I didn't think you'd be up so late."

"Trust me, neither did I." He replies as he enters into the room and sit's next to us on my bed. Great Uncle Ford takes me off his lap and places me back onto my bed. He then stands up as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to go and leave you two to talk. I'm going to sleep." He says as he makes his way out of me and Dipper's shared bedroom. However, before he shut's the door completely, I call out to him.

"Great Uncle Ford?"

"Yes?" He says, peeking his head back in the room.

"I...I love you." I say. And it's true. We may have had a huge blowup, but we made up and he's still family. Pines forever.

"Thanks, sweetie. I love you, too." He replies, touched to my words. I see him crack a smile before shutting the door all the way.

Now, it was me and Dipper, all alone in our room. It was kind of awkward. We didn't know who should start off or what to say to the other. I was beyond nervous though. Was he even willing to talk to me after everything I said to him and Ford? Did he only come up here to tell me how wrong it was to yell at them so late at night? He and I may be twins and we may have such a close sibling relationship, but there are times like this when we had Twin ESP so I could know what he was thinking.

After several minutes of just sitting and staring at one another, Dipper finally decided to break the ice between us. "Mabel, I sort of...overheard what you and Great Uncle Ford were talking about."

"You did?" I asked. The lumps in my throat and the butterflies in my stomach were rapidly increasing as he continued to talk.

"Yes. And, I want to apologize. I had no idea that me hanging out with Ford had such an impact on you. I should have known earlier."

"No, Dipper, I should be apologizing. I should have told you when this was bugging me earlier. And, I should have never said any of that stuff down in the lab. It just hurt me because you and I use to hang out and go on adventures together. Now that you've been so preoccupied with Ford and finding all of this supernatural stuff, I felt like you didn't even care about me anymore. Maybe...maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Mystery Twin anymore."

I heard Dipper sniffle lightly and then he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around him as well and place my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair as I cry lightly in his arms. After a few moments, he speaks out. "Mabel, I _do_ care about you. You mean everything to me. I will admit that I have been more focused with Ford and the adventures, but I never meant to push you aside."

I lift my head off his chest to look at him but my arms are still around him. "Well, there's no doubt that you love spending time with the author. I know you cherish every moment you have with him and I should be happy for you and not try and pull you away from him. Ford even said that I suffocate your life and hold you back. He also said you don't need me."

"Well that's a lie, because I _do_ need you, Mabel. You are the one who pushes me to do the unthinkable. You are the one who gives me the strength to do anything I could think of. You're the one who makes me smile everyday and shows me how to have fun. You're my sister and my best friend and no one will ever come between us. But most importantly, you are not just my twin...you're _my_ Mystery Twin and you will always be my partner."

"But what about what Great Uncle Ford said to you when he dismissed you to bed? You know, 'Goodnight, Mystery Twin?'" I said remembering the words that shattered my heart which caused the outburst earlier tonight.

"I think he said it because he missed being a Mystery Twin with his own brother." Dipper replied.

"But, you replied to it." I retaliated.

"I know and I'm sorry. But, in hindsight, I didn't think you were down there." He said.

"True." I reply and then continue. "I just...I just missed us hanging out together. I want to spend time with you for a change. I'm not saying you can't hang out with Ford ever again. I think it would be nice if you and I could go on a mystery hunt for a change. I miss the good ole' days, Dipper. I...I miss _you."_

"I miss you, too, Mabel. I really do." He replies and then pulls me back into the hug. We remain like that for a few moments, enjoying one another's company as we listened to the owls hooting in the distance out in the woods. After some time, Dipper spoke out again.

"Mabel, I'm sorry I've been so distant towards you and been so busy with Ford. I promise I will spend more time with you for the remainder of our summer and I will make it up to you somehow. But just remember..." He said as he pulls back from the hug but not unwrapping his arms from my waist. I look up at him as he continues talking. "Remember that I will never leave you. Never. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you, Mabel."

I was so relieved he wasn't mad at me for yelling down in the lab. I did think I lost my twin brother to Great Uncle Ford, but now I don't have to think about that negative feeling anymore. Dipper will always be there for me...I just think it's important that I work on his time management though. He needs serious improvement. Smiling at my brother, I lean back into him, embracing him tighter than before. He returns it just as tight with no hesitation. While in the embrace, I reply back to Dipper's statement.

"I love you too, Dipper. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Mabel. It's okay."

We both remain there for a little while longer, not wanting to let go of each other. I'm so happy that everything worked out between Dipper, Great Uncle Ford and I. It all started out badly with all of the screaming and crying, but at least this problem had a better solution than I anticipated earlier.

No matter where life takes us, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Dipper and I will always be a Pines. I just hope that Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will make up soon.

And, from now to the end of time, Dipper and I will always be there for one another and we will always be the Mystery Twins.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late release. Remember that summer is also a busy season for me. Especially this summer because colleges are getting in contact with me. Updates to my other stories will come, I promise. I hope you enjoyed _It's Not Fair_. See you guys later!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
